


The Gems

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, stones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 01:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10606746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Rei and Minako find two gems before they remember Jadeite with Kunzite.





	

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

‘’SHOPPING DAY! A day to relax after the battle with Queen Beryl,’’ Minako said to Rei. She still smiled as she held a bag. She viewed Rei nodding.

Rei’s eyes widened after Mamoru walked by stores. *What is Mamoru up to?* she thought. She shrugged. *Mamoru is probably wandering.* Her jaw dropped the minute two stones fell out of his jacket pocket.

Rei and Minako ran to them. They recognized them.

‘’Jadeite,’’ Rei said.

‘’Kunzite,’’ Minako said.

Rei looked from the stone to Mamoru. Her eyes became wide another time. ‘’Mamoru! You dropped gems! Mamoru?’’ She frowned as he walked ahead.

Rei saw the stone another time. A frown materialized on her face. She remembered battling one of Queen Beryl’s followers. Rei remembered how her fire attack ended Jadeite’s life. She also recalled using Sailor Planet Attack to kill Kunzite. She turned to Minako and saw her frown.

‘’I remember blushing near Kunzite during a past life,’’ Minako said. She viewed Rei’s wide eyes another time. ‘’Perhaps you loved Jadeite during your past life?’’ She saw the return of Rei’s frown.

‘’I ended the lives of two men. They were our enemies,’’ Rei said.

Minako frowned at the stones before tears formed in her eyes. *Lovers to enemies. Please smile in the spirit world, Kunzite.* A tear ran down her face.

Minako and Rei gasped after Kunzite materialized with Jadeite above the gems. They watched as the spirits smiled. They found themselves in their arms.

Kunzite kissed Minako’s face. He viewed her blushing. He turned to Jadeite as the latter kissed Rei. He vanished with Jadeite.

After lifting the stone, Rei smiled. *A day to relax after the battle with Queen Beryl.* She viewed Minako lifting the other stone. Minako’s smile caused her to tilt her head to one side. ‘’What are you up to, Minako? We should return the stones to Mamoru.’’

‘’I’ll return the stone later,’’ Minako said. She ran home. *I’m going to ask Kunzite so many questions about the afterlife. Mamoru can have the stone after I admire it. Maybe!* she thought. Minako was thoughtful. *Maybe Kunzite’s spirit can shop with me tomorrow.*

 

The End


End file.
